


Monster

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime)
Genre: Angels, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Death, Demons, Developing Friendships, Fear of Discovery, Fights, Gen, Play Fighting, Reapers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Tohru stumbles upon a blood-soaked cat, and immediately takes it home, thinking the blood is its own.She could have never been more wrong...





	Monster

[Raven](https://orig00.deviantart.net/6fc2/f/2018/043/7/3/screen_shot_2018_02_12_at_11_45_46_am_by_spiritanimalsrule-dc2yjnu.png)(only like an actual cat, he's also missing his scarlet collar lined with dog teeth and cat teeth and he's missing a scar over his left eye)

\--------

Tohru was walking home from school by herself, but she had the feeling that she was being watched.

She turned around, but no-one or anything was there.

So she turned back around and continued walking, telling herself it was just her imagination.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a twig snap from somewhere behind her, which caused her to whirl around.

A large cat stood in the path, the broken twig under its left paw.

It was covered in a bright red substance, which was slowly dripping down onto the dirt.

The substance covered its muzzle as well, dripping quickly.

"Oh, my!", Tohru gasped, rushing over to the wounded animal.

She picked it up, ignoring the wet and sticky blood.

It was bigger than most cats, about the size of a large Maine Coon, only it seemed slightly bigger.

"I have to get you home! Your wounds might get infected!", Tohru rapidly said before hurrying home, missing the confused expression on the cat's face.

When she got home, she rushed upstairs, ignoring Kyo's shouts and Shigure's welcome home.

She locked the bathroom door, placing the cat in the tub, before removing its collar.

"OWWW!", she yelped, looking at the collar with wide eyes.

A large dog tooth was now lodged in her palm, her own blood dripping onto the floor.

She slowly removed it, hissing in pain as tears welled up in her eyes.

She placed it on the floor away from her, and decided to tend to her own wound so it wouldn't get infected if it rubbed against the cat's blood.

Then she got to work on cleaning the cat.

\--------

She finished bathing the cat, admiring it's sleek mostly black with white patches fur.

She found no wounds on the tom, she had discovered during bathing, which she found peculiar.

Tohru dried off the tom and then started washing his collar, being careful not to get impaled by the teeth on the collar again.

When it finished drying, she slipped it around his neck again, before thinking of what to name him.

The cat pulled out a book from her backpack, a bird book.

He flipped it to a page with a raven, placing his paw on it.

"Raven?", Tohru asked herself.

Immediately, he approached her, meowing.

So he had a name, Raven.

She picked Raven up, unlocked the bathroom door and headed downstairs.

\--------

"There you are.", Kyo grumbled, before noticing Raven.

"Did you make a friend on the way home?", Shigure chuckled, causing Tohru to smile.

"I think so.", Tohru replied, placing Raven down.

"Miss Honda, your hand!", Yuki softly exclaimed, eyeing the bandages around it.

"Oh! One of the dog teeth on Raven's collar got lodged into my hand! But I cleaned it, so it's okay!", Tohru exclaimed, making the three look at Raven, only to notice the scarlet red collar lined with dog teeth _**and**_ cat teeth.

"I'll call Hatori.", Shigure said, heading to the phone.

Raven watched the older Sohma, ice blue eyes suspicious.

He was then picked up by Yuki, who held him in front of his face.

His purple eyes scanned the scar on the left over the white patch of fur and over his eye, this cat was lucky he wasn't blind in that eye.

Then he examined the bullet hole in his left ear, the wound seemed as old as the scar.

"I think this is the animal that was missing from that fighting ring downtown, the one on the news last night. Where all the workers were murdered and the animals were spooked. He must've been taken by the murderer but managed to get away. His scar and bullet wound seem to match the description of that picture they mentioned. We have to take him to the police.", Yuki explained, but he was startled as Tohru whisked Raven away.

"If he is that animal, then that gives him all the more reason to stay!", Tohru said, stroking Raven's pelt.

"We can't let a dangerous animal stay here!", Kyo shouted, watching with wide eyes as Raven hissed at him.

"Hatori's on the way.", Shigure said as he re-entered the room.

Everyone was silent, whether glaring at each other(Yuki, Raven, Kyo) or on the verge of tears(Tohru).

"What did I miss?"

\--------

Hatori re-bandaged Tohru's hand after cleaning it thoroughly, his eyes usually wondering over to the large cat laying beside Tohru's legs.

"It should heal in a few weeks. Tell your friends and teachers you hurt it, don't tell them it was impaled.", Hatori said, standing up and turning around, feeling Raven's icy glare on his back.

"Poor Tohru, how will you ever cook with just one hand?", Shigure swooned dramatically, being shut up as the glare was re-directed to him.

This cat sure liked to glare.

They swore he was plotting murder to murder them while they sleep.


End file.
